Chapter 3
The Cursed Children is the 3rd chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. After the shocking revelation related to the Original Gastrea's status, Rentaro heads out to Magata Public University in order to hear his Sensei's opinion on the matter; reaching the conclusion of enhanced abilities the Gastrea Virus grants the host. Summary Continuing their conversation, Kisara, who hears Rentaro call it impossible that there was no witness of the source of the infection, states that there, in fact, is one. He then questions the motives of why the government did not evacuate the civilians, and is quickly told that the government would not use compulsory measures such as the evacuation alarm and also informs him that, due to the infection running amok, the Civil Security now have work to do. Rentaro, still unsure, claims that they need the opinion of an expert; he will ask his sensei when he returns home. Before he leaves, Kisara affirms that she is counting on him. He then asks her if he could escort her home, to which she denies noting as she will go to the hospital for some analysis. Before leaving, they talk about Enju and about their goals, asking him if it's to find Enju's parents. She also reminds herself that when they were young Rentaro claimed that his parents were still alive, receiving a dry reply from the latter who tells her to stay out of his business as he storms out of the office stating that his parents are dead. Outside, whilst sitting down, Rentaro recalls the time his parents died and when he ran out to look for them, only to momentarily tell himself that he will apologize to Kisara tomorrow. As he walks around a hospital, he reaches his Sensei's room and is terrified when a moving statue approaches him; which turns out to be his Sensie. She personifies the statue and claims that he is her lover, hugging him while Rentaro looks at her in disgust. She informs him that the Stage I Gastrea he defeated has already been brought to her lab, and confronts him for not defeating it with more care. As she seats in her chair, she tells Rentaro to confess his love for kisara, even if it means using force. He dismisses it, however, and reminds her that a person with Kisara's skills would kill him in a mere amount of seconds. Back to their previous topic, Sumire explains the jumping spider's abilities, and states that with the Gastrea's properties the ability is overruled. She continues to talk about the Gastrea infection and the effects; claiming that the reason why the source was not found was before of a new found ability she calls Evolutionary Jump. However, Rentaro believes that it gained the ability to camouflage itself. Afterwards, when Rentaro states that he and Enju will stop the Gastrea, she ponders the strength of the Cursed Children, and then dismisses Rentaro. Arriving home and making food, Rentaro and Enju eat and then prepare to inject Enju with an erosion shot that will keep her Gastrea blood from taking over. As he injects her, he remembers walking by a river and seeing multiple corpses of girls that were killed by their own mothers solely for having Gastrea blood. Further; he notes how humanity views the "Cursed Children" as monster, however, he claims otherwise as they are humans just like them. Finally finishing the injection, the two go to sleep with an enraged Enju attacking Rentaro for ignoring her love. The next morning, the two arise and get ready for school, with Rentaro not wishing to go, recalling as he left his bike near the area of the accident. When he comes out of the bathroom, a vigorous Enju informs him that the landlady lent them her bike. Before they leave the house, the television catches their attention as the protector of the Tokyo Area, Seitenshi, makes an appearance alongside Kikunojyo Tendo. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Takaharu & Mafuyu's Funeral (Flashback) Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used *None Weapons used *None Items used * * *Laptop *Erosion Resistance Shot *Television Navigation